


Silence

by Narttu



Category: Adommy - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-25
Updated: 2011-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narttu/pseuds/Narttu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes one mistake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: fictionfreak15  
> For hc_bingo Loss of hearing

It was something he had done a million times before. Tommy was tuning up his bass during sound check, waiting for several band members to arrive so they could harmonize. Keeping the melody to himself, Tommy had connected the sound output to headphones. Hoodie up and his blond fringe covering one side of his face, he strummed out several cords, paying no attention to the roadies setting up around him. Plucking several cords, Tommy was more wasting time than anything else.

“Hey Pauli, which one does this go to?” One of the roadies held a handful of cords in his hand. Each with an output jack of a different color.

“Just start plugging them in. Isn’t that fucking hard.”

So the roadie did. Plugging all but two cords in as there was nowhere for them to go, he looked around for some type of on switch. Turning dials and flipping switches, he shook his head. How was anyone supposed to understand this? In flipping the last switch, there was an ear piercing squeal and the source was coming right out of Tommy’s headphones.

Tommy screamed as he grabbed the headphones and yanked them off of his head as quickly as he could. There was a ringing now in his ears. The palms of his hands covered his ears in a vain attempt to stop the pain that seemed to pulse with each heart beat. Bringing his hands back down he felt something on his skin. There was no mistaken it for anything else but blood.

People rushed over and though he could see their mouths moving, all he could hear were the squeal. Tommy’s pulse quickened as panic set in. “I can’t…” His mouth moved and he knew words came out if it but he could not hear himself.

When Adam appeared it looked as though the blond was close to hyperventilating. “Tommy…glitter baby how did this happen?” There were trails of blood coming from Tommy’s ears and down the sides of his neck. “Tommy?” The blond just looked up at him, saying nothing. When it dawned on Adam what was happening, his stomach dropped. “Call an ambulance!”

So many people joined Tommy at the hospital that they were asked to wait patiently in the waiting room. Given the circumstances Adam was allowed to join the other while the doctor checked out Tommy’s ears. Tommy had a hold on Adam’s hand, gripping the taller man’s hand so tightly that his nails were digging into the skin.

“Mr. Ratliff has suffered severe inner ear trauma. I will recommend some medication for the pain.”

Waiting for more, Adam asked what he knew they all wanted to know. “When will he be able to hear again?”

“I am going to be honest with you. It’s uncertain that he will ever be able to ear again. The damage is pretty extensive. It will all determine how his body heals. We will know in time.”

The news must have shown on Adam’s face as Tommy squeezed at Adam’s hand. “What did he say?” Tommy’s voice was extremely different from what the world was used to. The tone was way off and he spoke quietly. So much so that one would have to concentrate to know what was being said.

As the doctor gave them some privacy, Adam used a note pad and pen to write out to the other. It read ‘You will need time to heal. They’re going to give you some medication. Everything is going to be alright.’ A lie but it broke his heart too much to tell him the truth. It would come to face him soon enough.

Though several people tried to convince Tommy to come stay with them, he refused, wanting nothing more than to be in his own apartment, his own room. He hoped the familiarity would help. But everything pissed him off. He couldn’t stand to watch a movie with no sound. That ruled out hearing or playing music as well. His twitter blew up wanting to know why the show was cancelled as well as shows for the rest of the month. Not wanting to deal with it, he closed the laptop.

Silence. That was all he could hear. No matter what he did, there was not a hint of sound. Grabbing a stack of blank cds, he chucked them against the opposite wall. The plastic case they were in broke the second it connected with the wall, sending cds flying about.

The outburst was only the beginning. Anything he could grab he tossed. By the time he was finished his room was completely trashed. Standing in the middle of the chaos was Tommy. Hands clenched at his sides, beads of sweat around his hair line, and as he screamed out into the empty room he was met with nothing but silence.

After a week of locking himself away Adam talked Mike into letting him into the apartment. As he creaked the door open slowly, he saw the trashed room. There had to be a lot going through the blond's mind. Would he lose his job? And if so what would become of him? How would he survive in a world of silence?

Stepping inside, he noticed the bed shift a little. On it with his back facing the door was Tommy. His blond hair was wet, showing not that long ago he had been in the shower. Closing the door behind him, Adam moved to sit on the edge of the bed. Tommy hadn’t jumped at the intrusion but after glancing over he turned his brown eyes back to the wall, staring at it blankly.

“Seeing you like this is killing me.” Adam gripped onto Tommy’s hoodie to turn the man over onto his back. No matter what it took he was not leaving this room till Tommy cracked a smile. He had hope, and even if his hearing never returned, there would always be a place for Tommy in his life.

Tommy scooted over closer to the wall, inviting Adam to lie down next to him. After he did so they looked into each other’s eyes. The blond made the first move as he got close enough for their noses to touch. Adam pecked at the man’s lips and Tommy increased the kiss.

“You’re beautiful.” Sitting up a bit, Adam hovered over the smaller man’s frame, leaving down to kiss those amazing lips and lower still to nip at his pale neck. One day he hoped Tommy would get a tattoo there. The thought made him hard.

Pushing up Tommy’s shirt, he kissed down to his belly button and dipped his tongue inside it, loving how the man squirmed from it tickling. Next he started to undo Tommy’s pants. With a flip of his wrist the button was slipped free. Leaning down, he grabbed the slider off the zipper in his teeth and pulled it down. Grabbing the jean material, Adam removed them from Tommy’s legs not being able to miss the hard on the blond was sporting. The underwear had to be removed next. Adam watched carefully, making sure the blond was okay with everything. Not being stopped, the material was dropped to the floor.

His large warm hands rubbed up Tommy’s inner thighs. Adam sucked in his bottom lip, watching how Tommy’s legs opened up so willingly. Adam stroked up Tommy’s length as his mouth sucked at the base. As he stroked up to the slit, Adam used the pre cum to lubricate his way back down. Panting noises mixed with moans started to fill the room. Adam moved his way further south to suck at his balls and then towards his hole. As his tongue traced lightly over the puckered flesh, Tommy cursed out a string of words.

Wanting this all to be for Tommy, he did everything he could to give him pleasure. Pushing his tongue further inside, Tommy’s back arched as he started to cum. Smiling from ear to ear, Adam loved how pink Tommy’s skin glowed from their actions. Near the bed was a wet towel that was no doubt what he had deposited from the shower. Cleaning up the blond, he made a face, knowing there was no sanitary place to deposit the towel so it was put back where he had found it.

As Adam moved to lay back next to Tommy, he saw the one thing he had missed so dearly, Tommy’s smile. Wrapping his arm around the other, he could feel Tommy snuggle up close against his neck. There two bodies tangled together.

Both men closed their eyes, taking in each other’s warmth and feeling a rare type of love. Adam let out a content sigh as his breath tickled the fine hairs around Tommy’s ear. “I love you.”

Gasping Tommy opened his eyes wide.

The End


End file.
